De nouveau en danger
by Paige0703
Summary: De nouveaux combats,nouvelles victimes, une nouvelle guerre se profil à l'horizon. Dans un l'ombre un homme est prêt à tout pour tuer l'élu. Personne ne se doute encore du danger qui approche.Pourtant des lettres d'un inconnu vont tenter de les aider...
1. Un monde de paix ?

_**Chapitre 1 : Un monde de paix ?**_

Il s'en passé des choses depuis le mariage de Hermione et de Ron. Hermione a finalement décidé de se spécialiser, elle travaille à la maternité. Ron a été pris dans l'équipe la plus connue de Grande-Bretagne. Il est même nominé pour revoir le prix du meilleur gardien de l'année, juste ça !

Severus est toujours professeur de Potions à Poudlard et il adore toujours autant traumatiser ses élèves. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, que voulez-vous ! Harry et lui nage dans le bonheur. C'est vrai que Harry se plaint parfois de la surprotection de son vampire, mais ils sais que ça part d'une bonne intention. De plus, ça l'amuse toujours de voir Severus jaloux. Dès que quelqu'un sert Harry un peu trop longtemps dans ses bras, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'arracher de cette étreinte et de lancer un regard signifiant "propriété privé, pas touche". Harry ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il compte faire de sa vie, mais après tout, il a le reste de l'éternité pour faire son choix !

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

- Vite… mais dépêche-toi Sev !

- C'est bon… j'arrive. T'inquiètes pas…

Pourquoi Harry est-il aussi pressé ? (Quand à vous chers lectrices et lecteurs, n'ayez pas les idées mal placées, n'est ce pas?). C'est simple : il a reçu la visite de Dobby l'informant que Ron et Hermione partaient d'urgence pour St Mangouste, et qu'ils devaient les y rejoindre. La cause ? Hermione doit accoucher. Arrivé à l'hôpital, ils retrouvent Ron. Ce dernier les conduits à une chambre où les attendent une jeune maman et une petite surprise.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Désolé Mione, mais Sev devait finir de préparer la potion tue-loup pour Lupin.

- Je comprends. Le principal c'est que vous soyez enfin arrivé. Maintenant que vous êtes là et je vous présente le petite Rose Weasley et sa petite sœur Camille Weasley.

Des jumelles… ils l'avaient bien caché. Celles-ci étaient aussi rousses l'une que l'autre avec des grands yeux noisette. Elles avaient hérité du visage d'ange de leur mère.

- Camille, Rose je vous présente votre père.

- Elles sont ton portrait craché ma chéri. Sauf les cheveux évidemment !

- Je vous présenté Harry. C'est grâce à lui que vous grandiraient dans un monde de paix.

- Hermione, t'en fait un peu trop, tu crois pas ? Elles sont trop chou ! De vrais anges…

- Et je vous présent votre futur professeur de Potions. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, à vous deux…

- Faites, mais je ne promet rien.

- Vas-y Mione, je t'écoute.

- Severus, je… enfin nous aimerions, si vous êtes d'accord, que vous soyez le parrain de Camille . On sait que vous êtes déjà de Drago mais bon… Et que Harry soit celui de Rose. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Vous… vous êtes sûr. Je… j'en serai ravi… mais pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que vous faites parti de la famille, vous êtes quelqu'un d'important pour nous. De plus cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir.

- En tout cas moi, j'accepte Mione !

- Severus… Vous… vous êtes d'accord ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Donc, c'est fait. Camille aura donc pour parrain et marraine Severus et Ginny, tandis que Rose se sera Harry et Molly.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Loin de se douter que la paix n'était pas réellement installé, tout ce petit monde passa le reste de la journée à s'extasier devant les dernières petites Weasley.

A des milliers de kilomètres de ces réjouissances un jeune homme reprenait connaissance après sa dernière correction. Désobéir à Lucius Malefoy, quelle folie ! On ne désobéit pas impunément à un Malefoy… Pourtant si c'était à refaire, il le referait. Lucius est bien trop fou à ses yeux. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à un moyen de trouver de l'aide. Mais comment ? Et à qui s'adresser ? Il devait pourtant vite trouver une solution et au plus vite, sinon il risquait de mourir. Il ne voulait absolument pas d'une nouvelle guerre, il ne voulait plus que le monde de la magie soit divisé, vivant dans la terreur. Il ne voulait plus de tout cela. Il est avait déjà trop vu. Sa mère en avait même payer le prix de sa vie. Il devait vite faire quelque chose…


	2. Une bien mystérieuse lettre

_**Chapitre 2 : Une bien mystérieuse lettre.**_

La vie suivait son cours. Hermione travaillait toujours à St Mangouste. Quand celle-ci travaillait Mme Weasley était ravie de pouvoir s'occuper de ses petites filles. Cela faisait deux semaines que Ron s'était absenté. Il était actuellement en déplacement pour cause de match, et devais revenir une fois le tournoi fini.

En ce dimanche matin à Poudlard, un jeune homme aux yeux émeraude émergeait enfin de son sommeil. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Encore dans les brumes de son sommeil, il ne remarqua pas qu'il été observé. Une fois sous la douche, l'eau chaude ruisselant le long de son corps, il se mit à parler pour lui-même.

- Je suis si fatigué…

- Je te signale que tu te lèves à peine, Mr la Marmotte.

Harry se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec son compagnon… j'ai bien sur nommé Severus Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai même pas entendu entré !

- Ce que je fais là ? Je suis juste venu satisfaire certain de tes besoins…

Severus qui avait rejoint Harry sous la douche, laissa sa main descendre le long du corps de son calice pour finalement arrivé à sa destination : l'entre jambe de son partenaire.

- Sev, je… ho oui… Je…mmh !

- Je crois que tu ne regrettes pas ma venue tout compte fait.

- Non, mais comment… le lien… c'est ça ?

Sa respiration était saccadée, les yeux mi-clos, il était agrippé aux épaules de son vis-à-vis. Les gémissements étaient de plus en plus prononcés au fur et à mesure que Harry approchait de l'extase. Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage du vampire. Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon…

- Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Harry avait brusquement ouvert les yeux, et une moue d'indignation était apparue sur son visage.

- Tu as vraiment cru que tu serais le seul à profiter ?

L'ai songeur, Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre très sérieusement :

- Ben ouai.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi jeune homme ?

- Heu… On est dimanche.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Aucun. Mais c'est la première réponse qui me soit venu…

Les deux amants se regardaient, aucun d'eux ne bougeaient. Un silence s'installa, seul le bruit de l'eau résonner sur les parois de la douche. Puis sans un mot, Harry bondit sur Severus. Leur baiser qui suivit fut dans un premier temps passionné et fougueux pour finalement finir plus tendre. Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les jambes enroulées autour des hanches de Severus.

Pendant que Harry couvrait Severus d'une pluie de baiser, lui mordillant de temps en temps de lobe de l'oreille quand il trouvait que Severus n'allait pas assez vite, ce dernier préparer soigneusement son amant.

Finalement Severus s'insinua en Harry, qui laissa échapper une plainte de satisfaction. Enfin ils allaient passer à l'étape suivante, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

- Vraiment Harry, tu… ne changeras jamais. Toujours aussi peu patient…

- Mais Sev… C'est pas de ma faute… Je…Tu…

La fin de sa phrase de vint jamais. Severus augmentait le rythme de ses coups de reins. Il s'empara alors de la virilité fièrement dressé de son cher et tendre, ne lui laissant ainsi aucune chances pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

Peu à peu la salle de bain fut remplie des gémissements des deux hommes. Harry se déversa finalement sur le ventre du Serpentard qui ne put tenir plus longtemps et se libéra de toute la tension accumulé.

Ils restèrent quelques instant dans cette position, reprenant leur souffle. Harry avait la tête nichée dans le cou de son vampire. Ce dernier lui leva alors le visage, désormais à la hauteur du sien, et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Sev.

- Je sais.

- Eh ! C'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais.

Severus avait reposé Harry au sol, et était désormais adossé au mur, Harry dans ses bras.

- Ah bon. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Un "Moi aussi, je t'aime. Tu es toute ma vie. Je ne pense qu'à toi jours et nuits. Je souffre le martyr loin de toi." Un truc dans le genre…

- Dis toi qu'on est dimanche.

- Eh ! C'est pas bien de retourner mes excuses contre moi-même !

Une fois l'eau éteinte, ils sortirent de la douche pour se préparer.

- Allez, maintenant ton petit déjeuner t'attend.

- J'arrive.

Severus sorti le premier. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se tourna vers son ancien élève:

- Harry…

Celui-ci de retourna, finissant d'enfiler sa chemise.

-… tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te fasse une déclaration comme celle que tu m'as sorti il y a quelques minutes, mais… Je t'aime aussi.

Les yeux émeraude brillaient de milles éclats, un sourire apparu sur le visage du plus jeune, qui rétorqua avec malice :

- Je sais.

- Gamin ! Rétorqua l'aîné des deux.

Il quitta finalement la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres, que Harry ne put apercevoir. Non mais, il ne voulait pas devenir un de ces Poufsouffles dégoulinant de bons sentiments, à cajoler son compagnon… Il était un Serpentard après tout, et pas n'importe lequel.

Harry arriva et commença à manger. Un elfe apporta alors le courrier. Une lettre de Ron disant qu'il s'amusait bien, que les équipes adverses étaient coriaces, mais qu'ils était pressé de rentrer pour voire sa femme et ses filles… et ses amis. Il espérait quand même revenir avec la coupe.

Il prit la seconde. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture sur enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et en sorti le parchemin. L'écriture était plutôt belle, une calligraphie impeccable, mais on voyait tout de même que celui qui l'avait rédigé était pressé. En effet, l'encre coulait ça et là.

"_Harry Potter,_

_je me dois de vous prévenir que dans l'ombre du bonheur naissant, un homme s'apprête à faire revivre les Ténèbres. Il installe peu à peu son pouvoir. Quelques fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ont déjà rejoint, et d'autres le feront très prochainement…_

_Je ne mens pas, ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Je vous supplie donc de me croire quand je dis que la paix risque d'être de courte durée._

_Je vous demande donc de tout faire pour empêcher l'Enfer de refaire surface. Je ne peux en dire plus, ni même donnée de lieu ou de nom sans prendre le risque d'être découvert._

_Je vous contacterais bientôt, avec j'espère votre soutien et celui de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_XXX_"

Severus qui corrigeait des copies en face de lui, leva brusquement la tête, l'air plus qu'inquiet.

- Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie autant ?

- Tiens…

Il lui tendit la mystérieuse lettre. Comme Harry quelques secondes auparavant, Severus devint de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Il regarda Harry, sentant son anxiété grandir de plus en plus à travers le lien. Il avait peur… Peur que tout recommence… Peur de devoir à nouveau se battre… Peur de perdre des gens…

- Allons voir Albus.

Harry ne put répondre, encore sous le choc de sa lecture… Et si tout était vrai ? Qu'allez t-il se pouvoir se passer ? Que pouvait-il faire ? De qui était la lettre ? De qui parlait-elle ? Et Qu'entendait-il par "bientôt" ?


	3. Les doutes s'installent

_**Chapitre 3 : Les doutes s'installent.**_

La lettre en main, ils quittèrent les appartements du directeur des Serpentards. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeils vers son calice. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de rester calme, mais le lien ne pouvait le tromper. Ce visage n'était qu'une façade. Les sentiments se succédaient sans cesse : peur, doute, anxiété, colère, puis le doute à nouveau.

Le mot de passe prononcé, la statue les laissa passer. Severus frappa à la porte de son employeur, mais n'attendit pas la réponse et pénétra directement dans le bureau. Le Directeur leva la tête à leur entrée.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Pas le temps pour vos bavardages sans intérêt.

Severus sentait que Harry était à deux doigts de craquer.

- Voilà la lettre que Harry a reçue ce matin. Il nous a semblaient préférable de vous la montrer.

Le temps que celui-ci la lise, les deux autres avaient pris place en face de Dumbledore. Sa lecture finit, il posa la lettre.

- Je vois. Je suppose que tu ne devines pas qui a bien pu t'envoyer cette lettre ?

- Non, pas la moindre idée.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est préférable de vérifier ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre Je vais faire quelques recherches dans mon coin. Harry, tu devrais bientôt recevoir une autre lettre, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il dit… on en serra peut-être plus à ce moment-là. Severus, je vous demanderai de prévenir Minerva. Montrer lui la lettre. Vous préviendrez l'Ordre par la même occasion.

- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même ?

- C'est simple Harry, je vais partir à la fin de cette conversation. J'ai deux ou trois personnes à allez voir. Quand à toi, je te laisse prévenir la jeune Mme Weasley.

- Je dois justement aller la voir tout à l'heure.

- Parfait. On va en rester là pour le moment. Severus, je vais avoir besoin de quelques unes de vos potions. Allons-y tout de suite.

Tous se levèrent. Une fois dans de retour dans le couloirs, Harry se tourne vers son compagnon :

- Je pars tout de suite chez Mione. Je rentre ce soir.

- Emmène une copie de la lettre, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra le voir de ses propres yeux. Vous les Gryffondors êtes tellement curieux…- Mais oui, mais oui… J'y vais, à ce soir.

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Severus et parti vers le parc. Il aurait bien embrassé son vampire avant de partir, mais il savait parfaitement que celui-ci n'aurait pas accepté en présence d'une tierce personne, surtout si celle-ci se trouvait être Dumbledore. Harry partit, ils prirent la direction des cachots.

- Vous avez une idée concernant l'identité de l'auteur de cette lettre ?

- Oui c'est vrai. Je pense même que nous soupçonnons la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certainement. Son écriture n'a pas du changer tant que ça depuis la dernière fois.

- Harry ne sait rien de vos suppositions je suppose.

- Non, je préfère en être sûr avant de lui en faire part.

- C'est plus judicieux, je vous l'accorde.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO oooOOOoooOOOooo OOOoooOOO

A peine quelques secondes après avoir quitté l'enceinte du château Harry transplana et se retrouva dans le jardin, en face de la maison de Ron et de Hermione. Il savait qu'il était en avance sur l'heure convenue mais il espérait ne pas dérangeait Hermione. Il frappa à la porte et quelques secondes après, Hermione apparut.

- Harry ? Mais tu es en avance. Rentre.

- Oui, je suis désolé, mais je dois te parler de toute urgence.

Une fois installés dans le salon, une tasse de thé chacun, Harry reprit.

- Où sont les filles ?

- Elles dorment. De quoi voulait tu me parlait ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…mais vu ta tête…

- Je… Tu comprendras mieux après avoir lu ceci.

Harry tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme, de refouler sa peur, son inquiétude… Il savait très bien que cela devait perturber Severus. Par leur lien vampire-calice, il pouvait ressentir ses émotions. Hermione sembla avoir fini sa lecture. Elle posa la lettre sur la table et semblait plonger dans ses pensées.

- Tu l'as montré à Dumbledore ? Severus est au courant ? Je suppose qui oui, il ne t'aurait pas laissé partir sans savoir la raison de ton inquiétude…

- Oui il est au courant, tout comme Dumbledore.

- Il en pense quoi ?

- Il a dit qu'il ferait des recherches dans son coin. Il a aussi demandé à Sev de prévenir l'Ordre, et moi de te prévenir.

- Je vois, il ne faut donc pas prendre ça à la légère. Il ne préviendrait pas l'Ordre si il n'y avait rien de sérieux… Il n'a pas dit si il soupçonnait quelqu'un par hasard ?

- Non, il m'a juste demandé si je reconnaissais l'écriture, mais elle ne me dit rien…

- Moi non plus…

- Tu vas prévenir Ron ?

- Non, je vais attendre qu'il rentre. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour le moment. Je préfère qu'il reste concentré sur ses matchs.

- Ouai c'est sûr. En plus il sera capable de rentrer et de laisser l'équipe en plan.

- C'est vrai. Les autres lui en voudraient sûrement à vie…

Hermione fut interrompus par des pleurs. Camille et Rose étaient enfin réveillées, et demandaient désormais l'attention de leur mère. Hermione monta les chercher.

Le reste de la journée se passé plutôt calmement. Ils s'occupèrent des deux petits anges, qui réclamaient une grande dose d'amour et d'attention par jour. Loin de là, à Poudlard, Severus et le professeur McGonagall se chargeait de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre d'une réunion le soir même.

Le soir venu, la réunion du se faire sans la présence de Dumbledore. Harry et Hermione étaient présents. En effet, Mme Weasley avait acceptée avec joie de gardée les filles. De toute façon son mari serait présent à la réunion, et lui ferait un résumé en rentrant.

Tout le monde se demandait qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette lettre, mais certains semblaient moins inquiets que d'autres. Maugrey alla même jusqu'à dire :

- Si il s'agit bien d'un fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Après tout, il n'y en a pas tant que ça en liberté. Suffit de les trouver et de les interroger.

Ils sont loin d'être aussi dangereux que ne l'était leur maître.

Ce à quoi Mr Weasley répondit :

- Une menace reste une menace. Moi je ne pense pas qu'il faille la prendre à la légère.

Les avis étaient partagés. Les plus inquiets semblaient être Severus, Mr Weasley, Tonks, Lupin et les professeurs de Poudlard, qui s'inquiétaient pour leurs élèves.

La réunion prit fin au bout d'à peine une demi heure. Tout le monde parti, et Severus emmena Harry dans leurs appartement. Celui-ci se rendait compte de l'épuisement de son calice. Severus se promit de tout faire pour détendre son partenaire. A peine arrivés chez eux, il emmena Harry dans leur chambre en vue d'une nuit des plus torrides.

Tout le monde se demandait quand la prochaine lettre ferait son apparition, et surtout qu'elle pourrait bien leur annoncer…


	4. Une semaine sans nouvelle

_**Chapitre 4 : Une semaine sans nouvelle.**_

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Harry avait reçu cette maudite lettre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il se posait tellement de questions, et personne n'était capable de lui apporter des réponses, pas même Hermione ou Severus.

Ce dernier était, depuis l'arrivée de la lettre, d'une humeur plus exécrable qu'à l'accoutumée. Pour sa défense, ressentir 24 heures sur 24 les inquiétudes et les craintes de son calice le jour, et devoir supporter les cauchemars du jeune homme chaque nuit, ne pouvait pas l'aider à être détendu. Surtout qu'il devait déjà faire face à ses propres craintes et doutes. Bien sûr, c'était les élèves qui devaient payer pour cet excès de stress, et devaient faire face à sa mauvaise humeur.

- Harry, assis-toi s'il te plaît, tu me donnes le tournis à tourner en rond comme tu le fais. T'es pire qu'un lion en cage…

- Désolé, je ne le fais pas exprès…

Harry décida de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Severus, quand à lui, continuer de corriger ce que ses élèves appelaient des copies, mais ce que lui qualifierait plus de torchons.

- N'y pense même pas !

Harry sursauta au son de la voix de son vampire.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait et rien dit.

- Peut-être bien, mais tu t'apprêtais à te lever à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

Pris en faute, le jeune homme ramena ses jambes contre son torse, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. Il rougit légèrement avant de bafouiller

- Désolé Sev…

Severus soupira, se leva et alla s'installer près de son calice, qui avait plus que besoin de sa présence. Une fois assis, il fit s'allonger Harry. Celui-ci avait désormais la tête sur les jambes de son vampire, qui passait délicatement sa main dans ces cheveux.

- Je sais bien que tu ne le fais pas exprès Harry. Tu crois que je ne vois pas tous les efforts que tu fais pour essayer de penser à autre chose, pour éviter que je m'inquiète trop ? Honnêtement, je serai plus inquiet de te voir agir normalement, comme si de rien était, que de te voir agir comme tu le fais actuellement.

- Je suis quand même désolé… et avec la réunion de cette après-midi…

- Je me demande bien ce que Dumbledore a trouvé comme information. Mr Weasley ne devait pas revenir aujourd'hui ?

- Ron tu veux dire ? Si, il devait arriver ce matin. Mione a dit qu'il viendrait avec elle et les filles à la réunion. Elle avait l'air soulagé qu'il rentre. En plus Ron, et son équipe, on gagné quatre des cinq matchs…

Harry continua à parler, se laissant apaiser par la main de Severus dans ses cheveux. Ce dernier sentait que son calice se détendait peu à peu. C'est ainsi que s'écoula les quelques heures les séparant de la réunion.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient rassemblés au 12 square Grimmaurd, qui était désormais habité par Lupin et Tonks. Harry leur avaient en effet donné l'autorisation de s'y installer, ne pouvant se résoudre à y vivre lui-même, ou encore à le laisser à l'abandon. On pouvait même dire que depuis que le professeur de DCFM et la jeune auror y demeuraient, la maison était devenue beaucoup plus accueillante et chaleureuse que par dans le passé. Le seul problème restait le tableau de Mme Black, qui ne voulait toujours pas être décroché.

Tous s'installèrent : Ron et Hermione à la droite de Harry, Severus à sa gauche. Les jumelles dormaient tranquillement derrières eux, un sort d'insonorisation les protégeant des futures conversations. Dumbledore demeura debout, et prit la parole :

- Bien, tout le monde est au courant de la lettre que Harry a reçu il y a une semaine. Si certains pensaient qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une blague, de très mauvais goût je l'accorde… et bien ils avaient tort. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, il y aurait bien des agissements suspects concernant les mangemorts encore en liberté. Il s'agit donc des mangemorts en fuite, comme ceux qui ont échappés à toutes condamnations.

Les murmures commençaient peu à peu à s'élever. Severus se tourna vers Harry et prit sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer. Bien sur, il fit cela sous la table, en toute discrétion.

- Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle. Je suis à peine rentrée et c'est déjà la panique… Ha la la, jamais de repos…

- Ron chéri, ce n'est pas drôle… Tu ne te rends pas compte de tous ce que cela implique : de nouveaux combats, de nouvelles victimes, la peur, l'insécurité… Il faudra être encore plus prudent, tu dois penser à nos enfants, pensent à Camille et Rose… si ils nous arrivaient quelque choses… Ou à elle… Je…

Ron prit sa femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci était en larmes en pensant à ce que deviendraient ses filles si ils avaient à disparaître. Bien sur elles ne seraient pas seules…

- La situation est donc grave et à ne pas prendre à la légère, comme vous devez vous en douter. Pour le moment, personne n'a su dire qui était à la tête de tout cela. Quelques noms sont apparus, mais sans aucunes certitudes. Il est primordial de surveiller les anciens mangemorts. Parmi ceux lavés de tous soupçons, il doit en avoir ayant des informations importantes, ou encore faisant parti de la nouvelle menace. Pour cela des groupes seront formés. Alastor, Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks et tous ceux ayant leurs poste au sein même du Ministère devront être encore plus attentifs à ce qui pourrait se passer là-bas. Le Ministère pourrait, à un moment ou un autre être infiltré.

La réunion se déroula sans trop de problèmes. Plus personne ne semblait prendre la menace à la légère. Savoir que Dumbledore lui-même s'inquiétait, était loin de rassurer les membres de l'Ordre. Bien sur Dumbledore se voulait rassurant en disant que la menace avait été apprise assez tôt, et qu'il serait donc plus facile d'en venir à bout. L'organisation devait se faire en même temps que la leur. De plus le temps que les mangemorts s'organisent vraiment ils auront grandement le temps de découvrir l'identité de leur nouveau chef.

La plupart des membres partirent sitôt la réunion finie. Les professeurs ne voulaient pas laisser les élèves seuls trop longtemps, même en sachant que Poudlard est le lieu le plus sur. Il ne restait désormais que Dumbledore, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Ron et les petites.

Hermione demanda alors :

- Vous avez dit que vous aviez eu quelques noms, mais qu'ils n'y avaient pas de certitudes. Quels étaient les noms ?

- Je préfère ne rien dire tant que je n'aurais aucunes preuves. Vous comprenez que cela pourrait créer des fausses pistes. Chacun pensera que c'est telle ou telle personne, se focalisera dessus, et pourrait donc passer à côtés d'informations cruciales. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais je dois retourner à Poudlard. Cela fait une semaine que je néglige mon poste de Directeur. J'ai du travail à rattraper

Celui-ci parti, sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre. Lupin proposa alors :

- Vous restez dîner. Vous pouvez même rester cette nuit. Vous trois, ça fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés ensemble.

- Oh oui, vous restaient ! Je vais même préparer vos chambres tout de suite… Alors ?- Mione ça ne te gênes pas qu'on reste ? Tu as tous ce qui te faut pour les filles de toute façon.

- Si ça ne dérange pas Remus, je veux bien rester. On pourra réfléchir et… profiter de ton retour. Tu veux un coup de main Tonks ?

Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Severus et Harry, attendant leur réponse.

- Sev, on peut rester ? Dit oui… Dit oui… Dit oui…

Severus sentait bien que la joie et la bonne humeur était de retour chez son calice. Comment pouvait-il refuser.

- Bien sur que j'accepte. Si je refuse, je devrais supporter ta mauvaise humeur…

Harry savait bien qu'il disait cela pour le taquiner. Il sauta alors au cou de son vampire, qui ne pu l'éviter. Ce dernier eu droit à un baiser comme remerciement. Une fois le baiser finit, Harry entraîna ses amis dans le salon, sans prêter attention à la légère teinte rouge qu'avaient désormais les joues de Severus. Celui-ci préférant garder ces moments pour eux deux, préférant l'intimité.

Le trio était enfin de retour…


	5. Le retour des Ténèbres

_**Chapitre 5 : Le retour des Ténèbres.**_

Pendant que l'Ordre était aux abois et que Dumbledore faisait part de ses informations, le nouveau chef des mangemorts semblait plutôt serein. Il était en effet loin de se douter que Dumbledore et toute sa clique d'hommes de main étaient au courant de ses agissements.

Dans une pièce richement décorée, dans un manoir des plus somptueux, le remplaçant de Voldemort appela un de ses elfes.

- Vous m'avez appelé Maître. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- As-tu fais passer le message, comme je t'ai l'ai demandé ?

- Oui Maître, ils sont tous au courant de vos derniers ordres.

- Bien. Tout est donc en place. Le dîner est il fin prêt ?

- Bientôt Maître… J'y retourne de suite.

- J'y compte bien… et dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas que je te corrige comme il se doit. De plus je dois avoir de la visite…

L'elfe à peine disparut que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation, la personne entra dans le salon.

- Je vois que tu es à l'heure, c'est bon à savoir.

- La ponctualité fait parti des enseignements de base que toute personne doit apprendre. Que puis-je faire pour…

- Suffit ! Tu le sauras au moment venu. En premier lieu, es-tu enfin prêt à me servir comme il se doit, ou as-tu encore besoin de quelques… comment dirais-je… autres raison de m'obéir ?

Son interlocuteur fut parcouru d'un frisson. Comment pouvait-il oublier les raisons que celui-ci lui avait données ? Personne ne pouvait refuser de le servir dans de telles conditions. Les poings serrés, celui-ci répondu :

- Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Bien, tu m'en vois ravi. Même si tu n'as pas l'autorisation de sortir sans surveillance, vu le nombre de fois où tu cherché à fuir, tu es au courant de cette prochaine attaque qui aura lieu. En seras-tu ou comptes tu encore rester caché ?

- Cela dépendra de vos ordres.

- Dans ce cas, tu iras là-bas. Tu y retrouveras, j'en suis sur avec plaisir, d'autres compagnons qui, comme toi, on servi l'autre incapable. Le nombre de mes hommes de mains ne cesse de croître. Mon plan est parfait, depuis le temps que je le prépare… Ma patience va enfin pouvoir être récompensé…

Celui-ci fut interrompu par la réapparition de son elfe.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais les invités sont là, et le dîner est prêt à être servi.

- Allons-y. On nous attend…

Ils étaient désormais au nombre de quatre. Un homme et une femme venaient en effet de les rejoindre. Le dîner pouvait enfin commencer.

- As-tu des nouvelles de ton mari en prison Bella ?

- Se n'est pas de ma faute si il a était assez stupide pour se faire prendre !

- Bien, de toute façon j'ai bien l'intention de les faire libérer…

Bellatrix ne semblait pas concerné par la futur libération de son époux.

- J'espère que vois êtes prêt pour la prochaine mission. Bella ? Rabastan ?

- Bien sur que nous sommes prêt ! Et lui alors, il sera des nôtres ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, il a enfin compris qu'il avait intérêt à obéir sans chercher à fuir. Il sait où sont ses intérêts.

Peu à peu Bellatrix et Rabastan Lestrange retrouvèrent leurs véritables apparences. Ceux-ci utilisaient en effet du Polynectar pour pouvoir éviter d'être arrêtés. Étant en fuite, il était préférable qu'ils évitent de se montrer sous leur véritable apparence.

- Le coup du Polynectar est bien trouvé. Réutiliser cette méthode qui a déjà portait ses fruits… J'ai même pu aller au Ministère de la Magie, et comme tu peux le voir, il ne m'ait rien arrivée.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du dîner, Rabastan prit la parole :

- Vous pensez sincèrement qu'ils n'ont pas découvert qu'un traître se trouve au sein même du Ministère ? De plus cette personne est assez proche de Dumbledore…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Cette personne est bien sous mon contrôle, et personne ne sait que nous nous rencontrons à intervalle régulier. Je dois même la voir demain matin. J'ai confiance. De toute façon si cette personne s'était faite prendre, on en aurait entendu parler. Mais personne n'ait au courant de mes agissements. Comme je l'ai dit je prépare cela depuis des années maintenant. C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que beaucoup de mangemorts m'accepte si facilement comme nouveau chef, et qu'ils m'obéissent sans broncher. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, je sais à qui je m'en prends, et je ne sous estime personne, moi.

Rabastan sembla quelque peu rassuré. Bellatrix semblait elle ravie d'apprendre que tout se passait bien, et excité des futurs évènements.

- Si ce vieux fou de Dumbledore savait qu'il y un traître si près de lui… Quelle bonne idée tu as eu là ! Le surveiller lui et le Ministère de la Magie en même temps…

La suite du repas se passa calmement. Peu avant de partir, Bellatrix et Rabastan reprirent leurs fausse identité : une brune au yeux verts, cheveux lisse , arrivant au milieu du dos; et une homme brun aux yeux bleu, d'une allure assez élancé faisait maintenant face aux deux autres. Ils étaient fin prêt à partir.

Un jeune homme tourné en rond, parcourant de long en large la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait de nouveau congédié. Comment allait-il faire pour prévenir l'Ordre de l'attaque qui aurait lieu le lendemain dans la matinée. Il avait déjà pris d'énormes risques la première fois…

De plus, il était même pas sur que la lettre ait était prise au sérieux. Mais il devait garder espoir… Il devait leur faire confiance. C'était assez dur pour lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire confiance aux gens. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était dans sa nature, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant envers tout le monde.

Il finit par s'installer à son bureau. Il allait déjà rédiger la lettre, il réfléchirait plus tranquillement au moyen de la faire parvenir à son destinataire ensuite.

Une fois celle-ci rédigée, et prête à partir, il s'allongea sur le lit.

- Comment je vais faire… Comment la lui envoyer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je ne peux pas l'envoyer maintenant…

Il se redressa soudainement, affichant un sourire, signe qu'il avait trouvé un moyen.

- Mais oui ! Demain, il doit partir voir la taupe qui se trouve au Ministère. Je pourrais en profiter pour l'envoyer discrètement. C'est là que je serai le moins surveillé et donc le moment où j'ai le plus de chance de pouvoir y arriver. Ensuite je devrais partir sur le lieu de l'attaque, et attendre l'heure prévu. La lettre devrait arriver juste à temps et leur laisser quelques minutes pour venir. Ils devraient arriver un peu après le début de l'attaque. En même temps je serai enfin si ils m'ont pris au sérieux…

Une fois sur que son plan allait fonctionner, celui-ci se coucha, après avoir caché la lettre. Sait-on jamais.

Demain il saura enfin si il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Harry et de l'Ordre. Demain il saura si il prenait des risques pour rien, ou si ceux-ci étaient utiles. Demain il aura ses réponses, et sera enfin fixé…


	6. Le retour des mauvaises nouvelles

_**Chapitre 6 : Le retour des mauvaises nouvelles.**_

Il n'était même pas 8h00 du matin, et pourtant le grand Harry Potter était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Mais il lui prend quoi à Sev… vouloir rentrer de si bonne heure ! Surtout si c'est pour ensuite s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Maudite potions qui accaparaient mon chéri…

Une fois fini, Harry alla tout ranger dans la cuisine. A son retour, il s'aperçut qu'un elfe avait déposé du courrier sur la table. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une l'enveloppe. Comment pouvait-il oublier sa jumelle, cette lettre qui lui avait annoncé le retour des Ténèbres ? Son cœur loupa un battement. Il fut pourtant vite ramené à la réalité par une explosion, avant de voir Severus surgir dans la pièce, baguette en main :

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

L'interpellé ne put que pointer la lettre du doigt. Il finit par la prendre et en sorti la parchemin. C'était bien la même écriture que la première. Severus, lui, lisait par dessus l'épaule de son calice :

"_Harry Potter,_

_je suis plus que désolé de ne pas avoir pu donner de nouvelles avant, mais ma surveillance ne faiblit pas. Comme vous devez le deviner, je ne vous apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles, loin de là !_

_Aujourd'hui même une attaque doit avoir lieu. Si je ne me suis pas trompé, ce qui n'arrive jamais, vous devez avoir reçu cette lettre au alentour de 8h00. Il ne vous reste donc que quelques minutes, enfin je l'espère, pour rassembler quelques membres de l'Ordre et pour vous rendre à Peebles, lieu de l'attaque (qui est prévu à 8h00 !)._

_Je me doute bien que cela ne vous laisse guère de temps, mais je n'ai pu vous la faire parvenir plus tôt. Plusieurs mangemorts en fuite y seront._

_J'espère sincèrement que vous serez dans les délais pour intervenir…_

_XXX_"

Severus saisit Harry par le poignet et l'entraîna dans une course folle jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, sous les yeux plus qu'étonnée des élèves dont-ils croissaient le chemin. Il ne frappa même pas à la porte et entra :

- Une attaque doit avoir lieu…

Il vérifia l'heure avant d'ajouter :

- Je dirais même qu'elle a commencé depuis presque une minute maintenant !

Le professeur McGonagall qui était là, se tourna vers Dumbledore qui se leva :

- Severus, Minerva, rendez vous immédiatement sur le lieu de l'attaque. Je contacte quelques membres de l'Ordre, ensuite nous vous rejoindrons;

- Je viens avec vous.

- Harry non, je préfère que tu restes.

- Non ! Sev que tu le veuilles ou non je viens. C'est à moi qu'il s'adresse de toute façon, et il me semble qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre à discuter.

- La question est réglée, Harry ira avec vous. Severus, qu'elle est le lieu visé ?

- Il s'agit de Peebles.

A peine le nom de la ville donnée, les deux professeurs et Harry partirent vers la sortie de Poudlard, là où ils pourraient enfin transplaner. Albus, lui, s'approcha de la cheminée et alla au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Arrivé dans le salon, il fut soulagé d'y trouver Remus, Hermione, Ron mais aussi Molly et Arthur.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de tous vous expliquer, mais une attaque est en train d'avoir lieu en ce moment même. Nous devon nous y rendre immédiatement.

Tous se levèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie quand :

- Je reste ici.

- Mione, qu'est-ce que…

- Je reste avec les filles, alors tu as intérêt à revenir sans une seule égratignure, tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui, à toute à l'heure. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi…

Elle eu à peine le temps de prononcer ses deux mots qu'ils avaient déjà disparus. Elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler :

- Revenez tous à la maison sain et sauf…

Bien évidemment Minerva, Severus et Harry furent les premiers arrivés. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent tout de suite surpris par l'étendu des dégâts. De nombreux corps gisaient déjà ça et là. Autant en si peu de temps. Plusieurs maisons, quand à elles, étaient en feu. Un peu plus loin, ils virent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Cinq personnes cagoulés leurs faisaient face. Ceux-ci commencèrent les hostilités :

- Des membres de l'Ordre, ici ? Comment ?

Les sorts fusaient. Severus essayait de protéger Harry comme il le pouvait. Le professeur McGonagall esquiva de justesse un doloris avant de tenter à nouveau d'immobiliser un des deux mangemorts qui lui faisaient face. Ils furent vite rejoints par Remus, Molly, Arthur, le jeune Ron. Ils étaient désormais sept contre cinq. L'avantage venait de tourner.

- Comment ! En voilà d'autre ?

- Finit de jouer… De toute façon on à ce qu'on voulait, on part d'ici… Avery à déjà du arriver avec le paquet… On s'en va !

Les cinq mangemorts disparurent simultanément, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de les en empêcher. Dumbledore arriva alors avec quelques aurors. Ils ne restaient plus qu'à tous nettoyer : d'abord porter secours aux blessés, mais surtout modifier la mémoire des moldus présents. Car oui, l'attaque avait eu lieu dans une ville moldu.

Pendant ce temps Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller les aiguilles de l'horloge. Les minutes et les secondes lui paraissaient bien plus longues qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle entendit finalement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle s'y précipita pour vérifier l'identité des arrivants. Elle se jeta finalement dans les bras de son mari.

- Ron, tu n'es pas blessé ? J'ai eu si peur… Toi aussi Harry tu n'a rien ?

Ils partirent tous les trois s'installer dans la cuisine.

- Alors, racontez.

- En fait, il ne sait quasiment rien passer. Quand on est arrivé, Harry est les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue affronter cinq mangemorts. Quand ils nous on vu arriver, ils se sont enfui. Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu Harry, mais un d'entre eux à dit qu'ils avaient bien récupérés le "paquet" pour lequel ils s'étaient déplacés. Tu n'as rien vu ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient ?

- Non, je ne sais pas du tout. Quand on est arrivé, ils étaient déjà cinq, ce qui veut dire que celui qui avait ce soit disant paquet était déjà parti.

- Et les autres, ils sont où ? Ils vont bien ?

- Oui, t'inquiètes. Ils s'occupent juste des blessés. C'était une ville moldu. Je peux te dire qu'il y a beaucoup de travail qui les attendent.

- Une ville moldu ? Oh mon dieu… Ils n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir se défendre ! Les pauvres…

Pourquoi avaient-ils visés une ville moldus ? Et pourquoi celle là ? Quel était donc le "paquet" qu'ils étaient venus chercher ? A quoi leur servirait-ils ?


	7. Le début d'une guerre ?

_**Chapitre 7 : Le début d'une guerre ?**_

Loin de se douter que dans quelques minutes ses hommes allaient se retrouver face aux membres de l'Ordre, le nouveau patron des mangemorts venait à la rencontre de la taupe qu'il avait au sein du Ministère.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles concernant Dumbledore ?

- Il y a eu une réunion. Dimanche dernier, peu après notre entrevue. Harry a en effet reçu une lettre disant qu'un homme s'apprêter à remplacer Vous Savez Qui.

- Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ! De qui était cette lettre ?

- Je ne sais pas maître. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Dumbledore nous a demandé de surveiller les agissements des mangemorts qui ont été acquittés. Il y a eu une seconde réunion hier. Dumbledore a fait des recherches, mais il ne sait pas encore avec certitudes que c'est de vous qu'il s'agit.

- Je vois. Il y a donc aussi un traître parmi les miens. Mais contrairement à ce vieux fou, moi je connais l'existence de ce dernier. A partir de maintenant, tu me tiens au courant de tous ce qui se passe au sein de l'Ordre. Tu feras donc des rapports écrits que tu me feras parvenir par le biais d'un de mes elfes. Compris ?

- Oui maître.

- Tu peux disposer. Et souviens toi, je t'ai à l'œil. Un seul faux pas, une seule erreur, est s'en ai fini de toi !

- Oui maître, je ferais attention.

Les deux protagonistes disparurent : un pour rejoindre le Ministère, l'autre son manoir. Il devait faire quelque recherche et démasquer ce traître. Celui-ci allait le payer de sa vie…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Enfin de retour dans son manoir, celui-ci se retrouve en présence d'Avery, Bellatrix et l'expéditeur des lettres.

- Ton plan a échoué ! Dumbledore est au courant de ce que tu prépares…

- Tu te trompes Bella. Avery, emmène le dans les cachots et surveille le.

Le dénommé Avery, emmena d'un coup de baguette sont "paquet", qui n'était autre qu'un homme. Ce dernier était encore inconscient.

- Qu'allons nous faire concernant les membres de l'Ordre ?

- Il raison ! Que décides tu ? Si ça se trouve ils sont déjà en chemin.

- Non. Ils ne savent qu'en mangemort tente de reprendre le pouvoir, mais ils ne savent pas encore de qui il s'agit.

- Comment l'ont-ils appris ? Je croyais que ton plan était parfait ?

- Oh mais il l'ai… En tout cas il le sera de nouveau quand je me serai débarrassé de l'idiot qui s'amuse à envoyer des lettres à ce vaurien de Potter ! Une fois que je l'aurais démasqué, il me suppliera de l'épargner.

- Tu ne sais pas encore de qui il s'agit ?

- Ça ne va pas tarder. Ses jours sont désormais comptés…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Tout le monde était enfin de retour sain et sauf, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune maman. Dumbledore finit par prendre la parole :

- Bien. Les aurors s'occupent encore en ce moment même de modifier les souvenirs des moldus présents. Ils feront passer cette attaque comme un attentat. La priorité est de découvrir ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

- Un des mangemorts a dit qu'un certaine Avery avait le paquet. Mais de quoi il parlait…

- Je ne dirais pas "quoi", mais "qui". On envoie pas six mangemorts juste pour un objet, alors que pour une personne, mieux vaut être prudent… surtout si il s'agit d'un sorcier. Ensuite…

Severus se leva et fit se lever Harry.

- Je suis désolé Albus, mais nous, nous rentrons.

Il ne laissa même pas ce dernier répondre, qu'ils étaient déjà sur le pas de la porte.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Après avoir transplané et franchit le portail d'entrée de Poudlard, Harry demanda :

- Pourquoi tu as voulu rentrer si soudainement ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot veux tu ! Regarde dans quel état tu te trouves.

Harry était en effet blanc comme un linge, et semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

- Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, mais là tu ressemble plus à un vampire que moi.

- C'est pas une raison pour décider encore une fois à ma place. J'aurais bien aimé rester avec mes amis. En plus ce qui se passe là-bas me concerne.

- J'en ai rien à faire. Tu rentres avec moi à l'appartement, un point c'est tout. Et évites de passer tes nerfs sur moi, depuis le temps tu devrait savoir que ça ne peut que d'apporter que des ennuis. Tu écoutes ?

Harry venait d'accélérer le pas. Le stress, l'anxiété et la tension accumulé de ces derniers jours venait d'avoir raison de lui. Il avait fini par craquer mentalement comme physiquement. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du s'en prendre ainsi à son vampire qui faisait tout cela pour son bien et uniquement pour son bien, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Évidemment c'est pas pour ça qu'il allait s'excuser aussi facilement. Severus devait aussi comprendre qu'il pouvait faire ses propres choix…

Une fois arrivé à leur appartement, Harry alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Il entendit Severus rentrer, mais celui-ci ne vint pas le voir. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole du reste de la journée, et mangèrent chacun dans leur coin : Severus resta à l'appartement, alors que Harry alla manger dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ginny.

Pendant le trajet du retour, Harry savait qu'il devrait faire le premier pas. Son vampire allait réclamer son repas. Il resta quelques secondes devant l'entrée de l'appartement, avant de finalement franchir celle-ci.

Severus était dans le fauteuil, un livre de potions en main. Il ne releva même pas la tête à l'arrivée de son calice.

- Tu veux manger maintenant ou tout à l'heure ?

- Il quitta enfin son livre du regard, pour le poser sur le jeune homme.

- Maintenant. Va dans la chambre j'arrive.

Harry s'exécuta pensant qu'il valait mieux éviter d'énerver un peu plus le vampire. Il se changea et n'enfila que le bas de son pyjama. Une fois prêt, il s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Severus arriva enfin. Il s'assit à côté de son calice, lui d'décroisa les bras. Tenant désormais ces mains de chaque côté de la tête du plus jeune. Il s'approcha alors du cou de ce dernier, étant à présent à moiti allongé sur lui. Il planta finalement ses crocs dans la chair afin d'en extraire ce liquide si vital pour lui. Harry ne put réprimer un léger sursaut. Une fois finit, il fixa son regard dans celui de Harry. Celui-ci mis plusieurs secondes à revenir a lui.

Il appréciait toujours autant ressentir la morsure. Sentir son vampire s'abreuvait était vraiment une sensation plaisante et des plus agréables pour un calice. Il remarqua enfin que Severus le fixa silencieusement.

- Je suis désolé Sev…

- De quoi ?

- De m'être énervé. Même si j'avais en partie raison, je sais bien que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Ses lèvres venaient d'être capturés par celles de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser était à la fois passionné et dominateur. Ils durent finalement se séparés, une fois à cours d'oxygène.

- Oublions ton écart ton conduite…

Voyant que Harry le fusillait du regard, il ajouta :

- … et le mien. Mais la prochaine fois, évites de passer tes nerfs sur moi. Et au fait, pourquoi à tu sursauter quand je t'ai mordu ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Tu as juste mordu un peu plus fort, et je ne m'y attendais pas. C''est tout.

- Eh oui c'est ça de vouloir tenir tête à ton vampire… Et encore je savais par le lien que tu regrettais tes propos peu de temps après les avoir prononcés. Prends ça comme une punition.

Harry qui avait désormais retrouvé l'usage de ses mains, commençait à déshabiller son aîné. Il pouvait désormais laissé ses mains parcourir le torse de Severus. Il réussit même à lui arracher quelques gémissements alors qu'il torturait délicatement ses mamelons durcis.

- A ce que je vois Mr Potter souhaite jouer.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que leurs vêtements soient vite éparpillés sur le sol. Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent pour un ballet sans fin, tandis que Severus le préparait avec autant d'attention que d'habitude.

Il finit par doucement s'insinuer en lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir et admettons le, un peu aussi de douleur. Mais il savait que celle-ci n'était que passagère. Severus poussait habillement sa verge plus profondément en Harry, stimulant encore et encore la zone de plaisir.

Harry glissa ses mains dans la chevelure sombre de Severus, pendant qu'il se tortillait et s'égarait en proie à toutes ses sensations.

- Ah Sev… Plus… Je vais …

Le dénommée Sev le fit taire par un énième baiser avant que Harry finisse par se déverser entre leurs deux corps. Il fut suivi de près par Severus, qui lui, se déversa à l'intérieur même de son calice.

Severus s'allongea à côté de Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Le souffle court, ils échangèrent un baiser.

- Je t'aime vraiment Sev.

- Moi aussi Harry… Je t'aime.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Harry se blottit d'avantage contre son vampire, qui resserra son étreinte. Peu à peu, la couple sombra dans un sommeil réparateur, loin des dangers de la réalité.


	8. A la recherche du traître

_**Chapitre 8 : A la recherche du traître.**_

L'après-midi même de l'attaque de la ville moldu, le commanditaire de celle-ci venait de recevoir un rapport de sa source. Celle-ci lui relatait ce qui c'était passé pendant la réunion des membres de l'Ordre.

- Voyons voir de quoi ils sont au courant.

_- Attaque de mangemorts; ville touché = Peebles. (Ville d'origine moldue)_

_- Le nombre de mangemorts présent serait de six. Cinq d'entre eux se sont retrouvés face au_x membres_ de l'Ordre, et un sixième qui était déjà parti à leur arrivée._

_- But de l'attaque = récupérer un paquet. Celui-ci aurait était emmené par Avery._

_Les membres de l'Ordre ne savent pas encore quelle était l'identité des autres mangemorts. Selon les suppositions de Dumbledore, le paquet ne serait pas un objet mais une personne (en raison du grand nombre de mangemorts envoyé). Ne savent pas de qui il pourrait s'agir pour le moment. _

_Concernant l'identité de l'expéditeur des lettres, ne savent pas qui pourrait en être l'auteur. Ils savent juste qu'il est étroitement surveillé._

_La répartition en ce qui concerne la surveillance des mangemorts en liberté a ensuite était le sujet du reste de la réunion._

- Bien, ils ne savent rien tout compte fait. Je dois donc commencer mes recherches. Le seul qui soit étroitement surveillé est… Evidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter. Je pense que je vais d'abord m'amuser un peu avec lui, avant de le mettre devant le fait accomplie et… de le tuer.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lundi, une nouvelle semaine venait de commencer. Severus était en train de donner son premier cours de la journée Harry se leva, et après une bonne douche, il décida d'aller rendre une petire visite à Hagrid. Il était sur le point de sortir, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Sur la table se trouvait la Gazette des Sorciers avec en première page le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Il le prit et commença sa lecture :

_Le retour des Mangemorts ?_

_Hier dans la matinée, la petite ville de Peebles s'est réveillée dans la panique. En effet, celle-ci fut la victime d'une attque de sorciers, et pas n'importe lesquels. Se sont en effet six mangemorts qui en seraient à l'origine. Les raisons de cette attaque reste encore inexpliquées. _

_La plupart des mangemorts sont soit en prison soit en fuite. Certains ont pourtant réussi à échapper à la justice. Mais sont-ils réellement innocents ? Doit-on craindre d'autres attaques ? Qui sera la prochaine cible ? Une autres villes du monde moldu, ou bien ou ville du monde de la magie ?_

_Suite de l'article page 5_

- Génial… Ca va être la panique si ça continue.

Il jeta le journal et fini par sortir. De nombreux élèves le saluait au passage C'est sur qu'il arrivait difficilement à passer inarperçu. Il était à quelques pas de la sortie quand :

- Ah Harry… Je souhaitais justement te voir.

A l'appel de son prénom celui-ci se retourna pour voir se tenir un peu plus loin le professeur Dumbleodre.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi. Cela ne te dérange pas que l'on aille discuter un instant dans mon bureau ?

- Euh… non, pas du tout.

Une fois installé devant une tasse de thé, Harry demanda :

- Ça concerne ce qui se passe avec les mangemorts ?

- Non, pas du tout. En fait il s'agit de toi.

- De moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, ce n'est rien de grave. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu comptais faire de ta vie. Souhaites tu toujours devenir auror ? As tu un autre projet ?

- En fait… je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas que je vais suivre la formation d'auror, mais je n'ai pas encore trop d'idée de se que je pourrais faire.

- Très bien dans ce cas j'ai une proposition. Madame Bibine partira à la fin de l'année scolaire, et j'ai pensé que ça te plaira peut-être de la remplacer. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques années. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oh… Oui, pourquoi pas. C'est vrai que ça me plairait bien.

- Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. Si à la fin de l'année tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis, le poste sera donc à toi à la prochaine rentrée. Je suppose que tu préfère l'annoncer toit même à Severus ?

- Oui, je lui dirai tout à l'heure. Je vais d'abord voir Hagrid, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas aller le voir.

- Bien, dans ce cas je ne retiens pas plus longtemps.

- Merci. Heu… Je pourrais aussi en parler à Ron et Hermione ?

- Oui, bien sur que tu le peux.

- Bien, encore merci. Bonne journée Monsieur.

- Merci, bonne journée à toi aussi.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La journée sa passa plutôt calmement. Severus était plutôt ravi de savoir que Harry allait enfin faire quelque chose de sa vie, tout en étant rassuré de savoir qu'il restait à Poudlard pour son travail. Hermione elle était fière qu'il se décide enfin à travailler, au lieu de passer ses journées à ne rien faire. Quand à Ron, il lui dit qu'il savait qu'il choisirai quelque chose lié au Quidditch, mais qu'il aurait préfèré qu'il entre dans une équipe, genre la sienne.

Mardi et Mercredi passèrent tout aussi calmement. Le lendemain, un nouveau mois commencerait. Que réserverait le mois d'Octobre ? Que leur réserverait les mangemorts ?

En parlant d'eux…

Dans les sous-sols d'un manoir, trois mangemorts faisaient face au prisonnier de Peebles.

- Tu as compris ta mission ?

- Oui, je sais ce que je dois faire.

- Il attend ta visite demain matin, tu en profiteras donc pour le tuer à ce moment là.

- Compris.

- Bella, c'est toi qui dois l'emmener là-bas ?

- Non, c'est Jugson qui doit s'en occuper. Il doit aussi surveiller que tout se passe bien.

Qui devait-il tuer ? Qu'allais devenir le précieux informateur de Harry ? Se rentrait-il compte à temps qu'il avait été démasqué ?


End file.
